Darkseid
“I. Am. The. New. God. All is one in Darkseid. This mighty body is my church. When I command your surrender, I speak with three billion voices. When I make a fist to crush your resistance, it is with three billion hands. When I stare into your eyes and shatter your dreams, and break your heart, it is with six billion eyes! Nothing like Darkseid has ever come among you: Nothing will again. I will take you to a hell without exit or end. And there I will murder your souls! And make you crawl and beg! And die! Die! Die for Darkseid!” ~Darkseid Summary Darkseid is the dictator of the planet Apokolips and an enemy of Superman. He is a New God who seeks to find the Anti-Life equation to conquer the universe and destroy all free will. He is constantly seeking to destroy or conquer Earth with opposition from the Man of Steel or the Justice League. While Darkseid appears to be a humanoid alien, he is simply a mere avatar of his true self who is superior in every way to the Darkseid avatars. He has achieved many things such as getting the Anti-Equation before, but his greatest feat was achieving the Soulfire Darkseid form. Powers and Stats Tier: 3-A | Varies. 4-B to 3-B | At least 5-A | 2-A | 2-A | 1-A Name: '''Uxas, Darkseid '''Origin: DC Comics Gender: Male Age: Hundreds of Thousands of Years | Unknown, Beyond Regular Space and Time Classification: Alien, New God, God of Evil, Lord of Apokolips, Dark God Power and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Intelligence, Immortality (Types 1 and 9), Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Void Manipulation with Omega Beams, Durability Negation with Omega Beams, Matter Manipulation, Transmutation, Telepathy, Mind Control, Illusion Creation, Teleportation, BFR, Time Manipulation (Can BFR people to either the past or future), Life Manipulation, Resurrection (Can revive himself and other people), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Flight, Size Manipulation, Time Travel, Soul Manipulation (Can remove souls from body) | Immortality (Types 1 and 4), Reality Warping, Non-Corporeal, Conceptual, Space-Time Manipulation | All abilities from before but amplified, Omnipresence, Immortality (Types 1 and 10), and regeration (Mid-low) Attack Potency: Universe level (Was able to hurt Pre-Crisis Superman who was able to fight against Dark Maaldor who's death created a new universe) | Varies. Solar System level (Was able to shake the solar system in his battle with Superman)' '''to' Multi-Galaxy level+''' (Was able to battle with two Doctor Fates with one of them alone being able to stop a universe from collapsing with the Spectre)' '| At least''' Large Planet level''' (Was able to knock Superman out cold and open a hole space-time) | Multiverse level+ (Scott Free one shotted the Source Wall which encompassed the infinite multiverse while in possession of the ALE) | Multiverse level+ '(His body fell over the entire multiverse. Created endless realities to torture Shilo Noman. Gave a thumbs down to reality, and as a result space-time starts to crumble. He begins to drag the entire multiverse into a singularity where he is all that exists, which extends throughout all of time as well. The entire multiverse was becoming one with Darkseid, and time was ceasing to exist) | '''Dimensionless level '(Was able to battle against The Source evenly and managed to win who was described as "boundless" and "timeless") '''Speed: Massively Faster Than Light+ (Blitzes Pre-Crisis Superman casually) | Massively Faster Than Light+ (Comparable to Superman who can perceive events at attoseconds) | Faster Than Light (On the level of Superman) | Immeasurable | Immeasurable | Omnipresence (Was planning to become one with reality and he had equal footing with the Source) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | Immeasurable '''| '''Irrelevant (As a dimensionless being, the concept of this is nothing to him) Striking Strength: Universal (Comparable to Pre-Crisis Superman) | Varies. At least Solar System '''(On the level of Post-Crisis Superman at minimum) '''Class to Multi-Galactic+ (Comparable to two Dr. Fates) | At least Large Planet Class (Easily superior to Superman) | Multiversal+ (Able to strike with this force) | Multiversal+ | Dimensionless Class Durability: Universe level (Was capable of taking a beating from Superman and the combined energy of the Green Lanterns hardly phased him) | Varies. Solar System (Was able to take hits from Superman) to Multi-Galaxy level+ (Was able to take hits from two Dr. Fates) | At least Large Planet level (fights with Superman constantly) | Multiverse level+ | Multiverse level+ | Dimensional level (Was able to duel with the Source) Stamina: Nigh-Limitless | Infinite, as he is Non-Corporeal Range: Cross-Universal | Unknown | Unknown | Multiversal+ | Multiversal+ | Dimensionless Intelligence: Vastly Superhuman (Darkseid possesses intelligence that surpasses even the greatest minds in the universe. With this, he is an excellent strategist and has proven that not only sheer force of strength and power has aided him in battles. He is also a genius combatant and military expert, with countless years of Experiences. His true form is that of a 4th Dimensional, Conceptual Entity who exists across the entire Multiverse) Standard Equipment: Boom tubes normally, has acquired non-standard power-ups, such as Soulfire and the Anti-Life Equation at different times. Weaknesses: Darkseid is vulnerable to Radion (a lethal substance to New Gods), he is often overconfident and does not use his powers to their fullest extent. Notable Attacks / Techniques: New God Physiology: The beings of Apokolips and New Genesis call themselves gods and live in a realm called the Fourth World which is outside normal space and time. Their strength is due to their relative proximity to the Source, a mysterious energy which fuels the divine powers of the beings in Apokolips and New Genesis, as well as other powerful beings in the DC Multiverse. The New Gods are singular through the Multiverse and exist in every universe as a manifestation of their true selves. * Superhuman Strength: Uxas is a very powerful being from the planet Apokolips. However, his strength varies on his incarnation. Despite his strength fluctuations, his strength alone is a force to be reckoned with. He can easily destroy colossal objects, overpower far stronger characters especially cosmic beings, has the capability to bend and break any man-made material, lift massive objects, and easily demolish immensely fortified infrastructures. His strength is so great that he can easily overpower heavyweights such as Superman and Wonder Woman in hand to hand combat or even overpower the entire Justice League, including their heavy hitters. * Superhuman Speed: Uxas, as a New God from Apokolips, is immensely fast, being capable of evenly battling against Superman and other Metahumans of comparable speed. * Invulnerability: Darkseid is extremely resistant to most forms of physical and mental harm. Darkseid's full durability capacity varies depending on the incarnation. Overall, because he is a high-tier cosmic being, humans couldn't even begin to harm him, bullets bounce off him, rockets, bombs and lasers won't even leave a mark on him, and high-voltage energy emissions can't penetrate through him. He can also withstand direct strikes from Anti-Monitor and his Anti-Matter blasts, a point blank planetary explosion. Despite his resistance, powerful beings like Superman or the Martian Manhunter can cause him great distress and pain, as well as divine weapons such as Aquaman's Trident and Wonder Woman's Sword, forged by the Olympian God Hephaestus. Also, materials forged from his home realm can hurt him as well. He, like all New Gods, is vulnerable to Radion. * Superhuman Stamina: It is generally accepted that Darkseid can maintain continuous movement and strenuous exercise for unlimited periods of time without ever getting weary or tired in the process, and it that regard, he can battle other aliens for extended amounts of time before tiring. * Immortality: As a New God, Darkseid is immortal and has an extended lifespan which allows him to exist indefinitely. He doesn't age, wither, or degrade. * Omega Effect: Darkseid wields a cosmic energy field called "Omega Effect", a force of entropy from the destructive side of the Source, which proves integral, as it is the core from which his other abilities manifest from. This effect allows him to transverse through time and space, also enabling him to break barriers and force-fields. * Omega Beams: Darkseid's most destructive use of the Omega Effect . He focuses this power as a form of concussion beams that fire from his eyes. He has complete control over it in that he can change its path or its intended purpose at will: allowing for teleportation, transmutation, or instant disintegration. He can make it travel in a straight line, curve, bend, or twist around corners. When it hits a target, it quickly reduces the target into nothing. His Omega Beams are proven ineffective against Wonder Woman's bracelets, as they were created from the Olympian Aegis. Darkseid once pierced Anti-Monitor's shell and brought him to his knees during the Darkseid war. * Omega Sanction: One of Darkseid's strongest variants of the Omega Beams, the Omega Sanction traps Darkseid's victims in an infinite loop of realities each one worse than the last, forcing them to live and suffer than die endless lives with no hope of escape. * Telepathy: Darkseid can easily read minds of others anywhere in entire Universe. In this ability, he can also attack or invade someone's mind with images. * Mind Control: Darkseid can control the actions, thoughts and speech of humans just by thinking. In the scope of this ability, he can apparently, control and take over 100 individuals at once, indicating the capacity potential his brain can achieve. * Telekinesis: Darkseid can mentally influence the movement of objects and people with his mind; he often makes things float with simple gestures of his hand. * Matter Manipulation: Darkseid can transmute and manipulate matter, and in extension atoms, at will; he can destroy humans with a mere thought, and as such, he can even create his own creature complexions by design out of nothing, as he did when he created the being known as Strayne. Also, Darkseid can cause organisms to degrade and de-evolve. * Erosion Blasts: Darkseid is able to project energy from his hands as well as his eyes. To this effect the blasts can sustain damages from eradication to withering in effect, using both aspects to a devastating degree. * Teleportation: Darkseid can teleport himself and other beings anywhere in the entire Universe even through other dimensions at a mere thought. * Size Alteration: Darkseid can easily manipulate his size, density, and mass just by thinking, enabling him to become any size he wants. * Chronokinesis: Darkseid can move and transverse through time at ease. Key: Pre-Crisis Avatars | Post-Crisis Avatars | Post-Flashpoint Avatars | W/ the Anti-Life Equation '''| ' '''True Self | Soulfire Darkseid' Note 1: Though some do not accept it, the Soulfire form is ranked as Dimensionless due to dueling with the Source. Several sites have said it doesn't count due to the odd story line and how it depicted the Source, however abstract entities having avatars is nothing new to DC Comics. The Source having being personified the way it was also is not valid reasoning for the comic line to be discarded. Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Complete Profiles